PLA TV
From 1999 until about 2005, before YouTube was a thing, the PLA were recording really dumb video pranks and posting huge video files on the internet that nobody had the storage space to download. Episodes included putting fake signs on drive-thru speakers to make customers do dumb things, and driving around with things on the car roof, just to film people tell them about it. It was stupid and thank God it's over. The episodes were listed on the PLA TV page and they were each linked to a page of mirror sites that carried the video. The mirror sites were constantly disappearing and needing to be updated. Once Google Video and YouTube happened in 2006, most of the episodes were uploaded there. They can currently be found on RBCP's YouTube page and on PLA's YouTube page. Episodes It's hard to call these episodes because they were pretty random and none of them had a format or an end goal. But here is a list of the videos, made primarily by RBCP and EvilCal. # Happy Birthday! (2000) - The PLA TV Crew decided to help out a local Hardees fast food joint with a little promotional advertising. After making a sign reading, "Sing Happy Birthday to the drive-thru girl for a free meal!", EvilCal and RBCP sit across the parking lot with a scanner tuned to a Hardees frequency and videotape people singing to the employees. # Technical Support (2000) - Filmed at a St. Louis 2600 meeting, RBCP and EvilCal pass around a cell phone that is mysteriously receiving phone calls from customers who need technical support. This video is kind of pointless, because you can only hear EvilCal's side of the call. Also featured is Black Sun as "Ed Stoner." # Soda Cup (2001) - RBCP & EvilCal get some magnets and use them to stick a soda cup on top of RBCP's car. This causes the cup to stay in place no matter how fast they go. This also causes everyone they pass to yell, "Hey, you guys left your soda up on top of your car!" # Here Comes Cal (2003) - This was supposed to be a series of videos detailed Cal's world travels and all the wacky adventures he had along the way. The first episode was called Do You Like Paper and featured Cal running through a Halloween parade in Alton, Illinois, screaming about paper and getting people excited about taking his papers, which advertised notla.com and phonelosers.org. A more detailed account of these events is on notla.com. A second episode of the series was released, called Project Akon, which had EvilCal interviewing people at a convention. And then nothing else ever. # Elephant & Bird Episode #1 - Bird Gets a Red Box (2002) - This was an attempt at making a telephone themed puppet show that taught viewers how to steal from phone companies. It featured a puppet named Bird, who was tired of paying outrageous pay phone rates, so his friend Elephant teaches him how to make a red box to get free calls. A second episode was filmed a year or two later, but the footage was lost in EvilCal's sex dungeon and will probably never be recovered. # Drive-thru Shenanigans (2003) - This video featured RBCP, Amy and Tami placing signs on drive-thru speakers all over the Alton, Illinois area, which instructed customers to sing songs and tell dirty jokes to the employees. It was much like RBCP and EvilCal's Happy Birthday prank, but the customers were given the freedom to choose their material. # Taco Bell Takeover (2003?) - After weeks of messing with the frequencies of a Taco Bell, RijilV and Is0tek screw with the drive-thru as RBCP attempts to place an order. A manager quickly rushes outside to assure RBCP that they're not the ones responsible for the things being said. Before PLA TV Several other videos were released under the PLA TV name in the early 2000's, though they weren't technically made for PLA TV. # Cat Shit: A Simple Tutorial (1991) - At age 17, RBCP and his friend Gina filled purses with cat shit, threw it in the street in front of Gina's house, and filmed people who stopped to dig through it. The camera work is awful and you will probably get nauseous trying to watch it. # Prank Calls by RBCP (1996) - RBCP made this video of prank phone calls by plugging the output of a line-in phone tap into the microphone jack on a 1980's era video camera. The video includes a prank call to Mildred Monday, offering to put a new roof on her house, a call to the legendary OCI telephone company, and a call to El Jefe. You also get to see an attempt at diverting phone calls through a U.S. West security guy's voicemail system, and you see RBCP refer to a massive list of stolen unsecured Mastercard numbers to make free calls. Miscellaneous PLA TV Clips Here's a bunch of random PLA TV clips that aren't exactly episodes but you might enjoy them anyway. You'll find things like the Little Ceasar's pay phone, Doc Richardson, Nekid Amy and the #quiltchat video. # Little Caesars Pay Phone - RBCP and EvilCal are sitting in a parking lot and decide to phone up a pay phone in front of them. This clip is funny, but not. # [[Doc Richardson, Texas Lawyer|'Doc Richardson, Texas Lawyer']] - EvilCal does a commercial for his new freelance lawyer business. # [[Quiltchat: The Motion Picture|'#Quiltchat: The Motion Picture']] - As a diehard PLA fan you might remember a channel on dalnet called #quiltchat. To this day they're still protective of their channel, fearing the PLA may return. Try this - go into dalnet's #quiltchat and type PLA. You got kicked, right? This video was put together by RBCP and it's mostly just still shots of the #quiltchat ladies mixed in with bad music and random porno pics. To visit the real quiltchat site, click here or here. © 1997 # [[Nekid Amy|'Nekid Amy']] -This was created using the FLI animation file that Quinbus Flestrin made back in '95. It's been enhanced with a little music and Nekid Amy pics. © 1997 Other Videos Other videos were referred to on the old PLA TV page too, but they're not important enough to list here unless someone else feels like doing it... Links * PLA TV on PhoneLosers.org * RBCP's YouTube page Category:Shows Category:PLA TV Category:Videos